Thinking of You
by Marilia Quillin
Summary: Pensando em Você. Fic baseada na nova música da Katy Perry-thinking of you. Uma noite de reflexões em que Bella se vê entre Jacob e Edward.


**AVISO:** Contém spoiler do livro Lua Nova, então...Se você não leu, os não sabe a quantas andam as coisas em Forks e pretende não descobrir, não leia. Agora, caso não haja problema, divirtam-se.

Fic inspirada na música Thinking of You- da Katy Perry. Acabei de ver o clipe e pensei em como seria legal fazer uma fic com a letra e ao pensar em que casal fazer, este um surgiu a mente.

A questão deu estar terrivelmente obcecada com Crepusculo e cia. desde que li o livro quando lançou ano passado não tem nada a ver! 8-P

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo e tudo o mais pertence a Stephenie Meyer e longe de mim tentar tirar isso dela, pois ela cria uam história bem melhor do que eu.

**Sorry:** Pelos possíveis erros em português, não tive essa história revisada antes de publicar.

**Thinking of You.**

Seu cabelo era diferente da coloração bronze que tanto me fascinava.

Estavamos andando pelas árvores de La Push, como sempre faziamos, mas diferentemente, hoje eu me sentia mais perto daquele buraco negro em que fiquei por tanto tempo. Claro que tudo melhorou levemente depois de que começei a passar tmepo com Jacob, mas hoje era uma data especial, faziam 5 meses que Edward partira. Não posso nem acreditar que já é fevereiro. O mais surpreendente é que eu tenha sobrevivido cinco meses.

-Hey Bella, você está meio aérea hoje, você por acaso comeu?

-Ah,não...Tomei um suco de manhã. Estava ansiosa para vir aqui hoje.

Ele me lançou o seu sorriso aberto, aquele que parece irradiar alegria para todos que o vêem. Impossível não responder com um sorriso próprio, era muito facil passar tempo com Jacob. E o melhor é que ele me distraia do outro.

-Aqui,coma isto. Não quero que você fique desmaiando por aqui e Charlie proia suas visitas.

Dito isso levantou o braço por cima da minha cabeça e apanhou uma maçã numa árvore que seria impossivel que eu alcançasse. Isso em fez pensar em como cada vez que o via ele parecia estar maior.

-Obrigada.

_**Comparisons are easily done**_

_**Once you've had a taste of perfection**_

_**Like an apple hanging from a tree**_

_**I picked the ripest one**_

_**I still got the seed**_

Enquanto comia a maçã não pude evitar lembrar de quando a minha caiu do prato e foi apanhada antes de cair no chão pelo..Não! Nada de lembranças. Pois cada uma era irritavelmente desesperadora e desde que acordei tento bloquiar a última memória que tenho.

A memória de uma tarde cinza, nas árvores perto do meu quintal, que eram tão aprecidas com estas em que eu estava agora. A diferença era a pessoa ao meu lado.

_**You said move on**_

_**Where do I go**_

_**I guess second best**_

_**Is all I will know**_

Olhei a minha direita.

Jake certamente era bonito. Tinha os cabelos num preto escuro, que combinava com seus olhos. Sua pele tinha uma coloração diferente do branco comum, era naturalmente bronzeada. E ele estava cada vez mais alto e musculoso. Realmente assustador como ele parecia crescer a cada dia. Isso em contar o sorriso contagiante e a personalidade.

Nessa hora ele notou meu olhar e virou-se sorrindo para mim, meio vermelho. Enrubeci tanmbém por ser pega encarando e continuei a comer a maçã.

-Hey, vem cá. Quero te msotrar uma coisa.

Deixei ele me puxar pela mão até chegarmos a praia. Para minha surpresa tinha um grupo se divertindo ao redor de uma fogueira.

-Hoje resolvemos aproveitar a lua cheia. O que acha?

-Legal. Nunca estive num luau antes.

Mais uma vez ele sorriu na minha direção e então puxou-me para perto de seus amigos e do calor do fogo que crepitava em variações de caramelo, infelizmente um caramelo que me lembrava um par de olhos.

_**Cause when I'm with him**_

_**I am thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**What you would do if**_

_**You were the one**_

_**Who was spending the night**_

_**Oh I wish that I**_

_**Was looking into your eyes**_

A noite passou depressa, ou não. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção e como todos estavam se divertindo não prestaram muita atenção. Quero dizer, uma pessoa prestou.

-Você está cansada Bella? Eu posso te levar para casa.

-Eu estou cansada, mas não quero ir para casa. Não ainda.

Porque eus ei que no momento em que eu ficar sozinha as memorias vão querer voltar e eu não serei forte o suficiente para expulsá-las, não sozinha no meu quarto.

-Vamos dar uma volta então?

Concordei e ele me puxou pela mão para me ajudar a levantar, mas não tirou a mão e me guiou pela praia, longe da multidão que ria e se divertia.

_**You're like an Indian summer**_

_**In the middle of winter**_

_**Like a hard candy**_

_**With a surprise center**_

_**How do I get better**_

_**Once I've had the best**_

_**You said there's**_

_**Tons of fish in the water**_

_**So the waters I will test**_

Andando pela praia no escuro não era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer sendo eu. Isso tornou-se evidente quando tropecei na areia e só não fui voando de boca nela porque dois braços fortes me seguraram e evitaram o contato nada saboroso que era certo.

Quando abri a boca para agradecê-lo notei a posição nada convencional em que nos encontramos. Como ele virou-se para me segurar, ele tinah o corpo inclinado em minah direção. E eu por minha vez, para evitar a queda me segurei onde pudesse, o que me trouxe muito perto do rosto que agora me encarava com o olhar compenetrado.

_**He kissed my lips**_

_**I taste your mouth**_

_**He pulled me in**_

_**I was disgusted with myself**_

Lentamente ele fechou o espaço entre nós, e meus labios sentiram não o gosto de areia pelo qual eu me preparara,mas sim o gosto de Jacob.

A primeira vez em tanto tempo que eu sentia alguém tão próximo de mim, alguém que não precisava se controlar para não me atacar e instintivamente me matar.

O estranho é que mesmo com a noção de morte pairando sempre quando estavamos perto assim, a sensação ainda era muito mais satisfatoria que essa. O que eu realmente tenho de errado?

_**Cause when I'm with him**_

_**I am thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**What you would do if**_

_**You were the one**_

_**Who was spending the night**_

_**Oh I wish that I**_

_**Was looking into...**_

Eu não podia deixar isso continuar. Jacob era tão bom para mim e eu não poderia deixar-me ser beijada por ele enquanto sonhava com olhos caramelo,cabelos bronze e pele pálida, ele não merecia isso.

Então em afastei, e a confusão nos olhos a minha frente era agonizante.

-Sinto muito Jake, é só que eu...Eu não posso.

-É por causa _dele_, não é?

Agora a confusão fora subistituida pelo ódio.

-Bella, foi ele que te deixou assim, como você pode ainda..?

-Eu sei!Quer dizer, não sei..É só que, eu não consigo evitar.

Ele ficou um tempo olhando a lua em silêncio. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração entrecortada enquanto ele tentava se controlar.

-Ok então. Você quer ir para casa agora?

Não queria. Mas depois dessa é melhor ir e enfrentar meus pesadelos do que tornar a noite dele em um. Se é que já não o fiz.

_**You're the best**_

_**And yes I do regret**_

_**How I could let m**__**yself**_

_**Let you go**_

_**Now the lesson's learned**_

_**I touched it I was burned**_

_**Oh I think you should know**_

O caminho de volta foi silencioso, dessa vez ele nãos egurou minah mão, o que acho que foi melhor. Eu não poderia sentir o calor da mão dele sem pensar em como eu preferia o frio. O frio que me queimava, enquanto o calor não passava de um toque gelado.

Eu realmente tinha problemas.

_**Cause when I'm with him**_

_**I am thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**What you would do if**_

_**You were the one**_

_**Who was spending the night**_

_**Oh I wish that I**_

_**Was looking into your...**_

Jacob me levou até minha caminhote e fechou a porta para mim. Tudo em silêncio. Por mais facil que seria ter saido de lá o mais rapido o possível, eu senti que ele merecia mais.

-Eu sinto muito Jake.

-Eu sei que sente Bella, o problema é que você não sente mais nada.

-Isso não é verdade! Eu sinto muito afeto por você, realmente o amo, mas como amigo.

Ele olhou para baixo e ficou em silencio uns minutos. Depois, para minah surpresa, levantou o rosto sorrindo.

-Bem, pelo menos isso não?Agora só preciso em esforçar para mudar esse amor.

-Jacob...

-Shiu, não precisa falar nada. Você deixou tudo claro, mais isso não me impede de tentar, certo?

-Ah...Se é o que você quer fazer, mas eu já lhe aviso que eu não vou mudar de idéia.

-Deixe que eu lide com as conseqüências, você tente chegar em casa segura ok?Tem certeza que eu não te leve?

-Claro que não. Pode não parecer mas eu sei dirigir muito bem tá?

-Kay Bella. Te vejo amanhã entao?

-Ok. Até amanhã.

-Boa noite.

Então ele se afastou e acenou uma última vez antes de eu dar a partida e sair de vista.

_**Your eyes**_

_**Looking into your eyes**_

_**Looking into your eyes**_

_**Oh won't you walk through**_

_**And bust in the door and**_

_**Take me away**_

_**Oh no more mistakes**_

_**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**_

No caminho de volta eu não estava prestando atenção a rua, só seguia mecanicamente até em casa. Imagens do que aconteceu hoje passavam repetidamente em minah cabeça.

Se Jacob Black era o ser humano que eu mais me aproximava e gostava de passar o tempo, se mesmo ele me beijou e a única coisa em que eu podia pensar era nos lábios frios e olhos que mudavam de cor eu realmente estava perdida.

A imagem da perfeição que _ele _era não parava de aparecer nos meus olhos, os momentos, os movimentos, as expressões...

Impressionante como os olhos dourados não saiam dos meus.

Agora...Os meus castanhos também estariam na visão de alguém?

**FIM.**

**N/A: **Ae, cabei^^ Primeira história de Crepúsculo, e a história que em tirou do meu interminável hiatos. Sorry pela fic Plano T que eu não terminei e provavelmente não terminarei. Como já disse, ela é baseada num livro, o problema é que não em preparei para adaptar bem a historia de um mundo trouxa em uma de bruxos,então fiquei presa msmo nesse quesito. Mas quem sabe agora que -acho- amadureci como escritora eu não possa dar um jeito? Juro que vou verificar isso.

Mas ok, sobre ESSA fic. Eu estou completamente obcecada e apaixonada por crepusculo, como amo vampiros desde que me lembro, ver uma história séria e boa sobre o assunto é extremamente maravilhoso. E então, eu soube que não haviam muitas histórias sobre em portugues e ÓBVIO,decidi criar uma, só não sabia qual seria o enredo. Depois de ouvir a música Thinking of You o enredo veio fácil. Thanks à Katy Perry então.

Ok, tá longo isso daqui e se vocês me acompanharam até aqui já devem estar cansados, então libero-os para continuarem a leitura de mais fics!

**Muito obrigada **por ler e se quiserem me deixar feliz, deixem suas opniões em reviews^^

Só apertar o botãozinho verde super sexy aqui embaixo. Byee!


End file.
